Beauty and the Beast
by crazy bumblebee
Summary: Leah is broken and the battle has finished, when all hope is diminished, does luck shine through? After the close shave with the Volturi, things start to go back to normal when a romance even less likely than Edward and Bella blossoms, but there will be many twists and turns for this unique family. Disclaimer- I do not own twilight :)
1. Chapter 1

**NPOV**

I am not a monster? My mother didn't die because of me? I sat in the Cullen's house, both listening and trying to wrap my head around the idea that I don't deserve to die. The half child's father was looking at me with curiosity etched into his pale features but when I turned to look at him, he quickly turned away.

I gave up thinking and tried to focus on the conversation. Again, I became distracted; this time it was a smell that piqued my attention. Similar to the wolf boy's scent but sweet and pleasant- flowers, plants, summer, a hint of bacon and… and a heart. A loud thrumming heart that drew me closer with every resounding beat. I only realized that I was moving when I reached the door, the conversation had dropped- all eyes where on me.

"Sorry, I wanted a little… fresh air," but I stopped in my tracks because whoever it was had gone. I wanted so much to hunt down that scent right there and then, to track it down to its owner. But I didn't. I sat down and said,

"oh, I feel better now. I don't know what came over me." The conversation slowly resumed but Edward was still looking at me. This look was different though… a different emotion that caused his face to be manipulated into a face resembling interest.

It was a half hour later that my aunt stood up and a chorus of farewells started. We left and were soon on our way home. While we were running I asked my aunt about each member of the coven, this strange group intrigued me, and I wanted to distract myself with thoughts of them rather than the intoxicating scent that made me want to run back to the Cullen's house and trace it back to its owner. My aunt told me about the Olympic Coven, or 'family' as they call themselves. Carlisle was the leader and had formed an incredible immunity to human blood through years of precluding medicine. His mate Esme loved to design houses. Emmet was the mate of Rosalie, as well as the strongest mature vampire I have ever met. Rosalie his mate was not graced with any powers, but she was quite beautiful, even for a vampire. Alice had an amazing gift that enabled her to see into the future, which is how she knew to come and get me as a witness. Her husband Jasper, a combat vampire involved in the Southern wars, could sense and control emotions. Edward, the vampire who was looking at me often through his family's discussion, was a mind reader and his new-born mate had a very strong shield. Their child, Renesmee, show things through touch.

Bella, the half-child's mother, was the reason for the unusual connection between the Olympic coven and the shape-shifters, who could transform into massive wolves apon will, once they learned properly. After our discussion, we ran in silence. I was fighting a losing battle to not think about that scent.


	2. Chapter 2

_Just a short chapter here... By the way there are 3 different point of views- Leahs Nahuels and Jaspers. Thanks for there reviews :D_

 **LPOV**

There was something about him; his eyes, his face. I haven't seen him with my own eyes but I have seen him in Jacob's mind. The subtle glow when a cloud breaks in the bleak sky. That's why I followed them back tho the house. I think. Usually, I keep my distance, it really stinks but even from here, his smell is different. it's nice. I listened to them talk, his voice like honey; all I wanted was to see a face. I heard him draw closer, he isn't as silent as the other leeches- that's a good thing. He had almost reached the front door that i was listening behind when my mind caught up with me. What was I doing here? I sped off into the woods as fast as possible, not wanting to be caught eavesdropping. I suppose I wont see him. Though that didn't stop me thinking about him.

I went wild for a month, i stayed near the North or Canada, letting my animal self do all the thinking. I wasn't planning on coming back when something caught my attention in Seth's mind- Nahuel was visiting in a week.  
"I'm coming back." I thought to my Alpha. Seth joyfully interrupted my attempted formal conversation with Jacob.  
"Really Leah? Leah! yes! I can't wait to see you again!" I sighed, my human side once more taking control of my wolf.  
"It's not like I was ever out of your head, Seth." Jacob silenced our bickering and told me that he would announce my visit to the Cullens and the other pack. Good. i didn't want to turn up uninvited.

I thought i had gotten away with no reason but suddenly, the penny dropped in Jacob's mind.  
"What changed your view, Leah? I thought it was only yesterday when you were set on staying away and never coming back."  
uh oh. I was a little stuck here. I thought carefully over my answer.  
"Well, i'd like to see my Mum and... I wont be the only visitor?" Jacob chuckled but thought nothing more. Soon, they had both phased back and I was alone with my thoughts. Nahuel.


	3. Chapter 3

_I have written a bit of the story out already so here's a giant update. please review and favorite? :3_

 **NPOV**

It was my idea to visit the Cullens; I liked them more than anyone here where i lived, plus, my inquisitive side had got the better of me. I wanted to find the smell, it had been driving me almost insane in the past month. I kept thinking that I could smell it on the breeze only to find it was my imagination playing tricks on me. We reached the outside of the Cullen's territory at night and slowed our pace as my Aunt and I approached the house. The smell still lingered, clinging to some bricks on the side of the house where she must have leant.

we were greeted with warm welcomes from the whole family, especially Esme who had cooked up a giant buffet. I ate as much as I could, it seemed sad t me that so much food would go to waste. I recently realized why Edward was staring at me, when we last met, he was listening to my thoughts. I blushed at the memory and almost immediately, Jasper glanced in turn at Edward and I. This was going to be hard work. I was going to have to be careful with my thoughts or emotions right now.

Carlisle was particularly happy to see me, he spent at least a day hooking me up to machines and testing my venom. Sometimes i felt as though he should have been a scientist rather than a doctor. It annoys me greatly that I have to sleep unlike almost everyone else with the exception of Renesmee. I sighed as I lay down in one of the many guest rooms. I had almost fallen asleep when i jumped, Jasper was standing over my bed staring at me intently.  
"It's okay," whispered Jasper, immediately, everything was calm.  
"why are you here?" I asked, knowing that real vampires didn't need to sleep. Jasper looked at me carefully and replied simply,

"I know you came here for a reason. I know you show no interest in Renesme no matter what Edward told us." he shifted carefully so that he was perched at the bottom of my bed. "you know I can feel all the emotions in a room. Your emotion isn't excited or nervous or even bored. well, it's longing." I gasped. He knew. Well, he knew some of it. I decided that two days was plenty of pretending to be a good guest. Tomorrow I would set out to find the smell. Then, as quickly as he came, Jasper vanished.

 **LPOV**

I got changed quickly, splashing my face with cold water to was the sleep from my expression before I went downstairs. I caught a glimpse of myself in the hall mirror- I hadn't slept much an it showed. After tossing and turning for most of the night, I woke up at 6 to spend hours picking my outfit. In the end, I settled for my jeans and a white cotton t-shirt. I was never self conscious about my appearance but today my bedroom looked like it belonged to a stylish teenager. Or Alice. my outfit was good, it didn't look like I was trying and was easy to remove if I needed to phase.

I was about to transform and run up to the Cullens but decided better, not wanting to ruin my unusually well-kept hair, sighing, I started the long jog to the Cullens. It was so much easier now that the treaty had been renewed so that vampires and spirit wolves could cross boundaries so long as they had a good reason. I figured meeting my brother and Alpha for the first time in a month was a pretty good reason and set off.

As I got closer, my pace slowed. I became more hesitant, what if he wasn't here? Why did i want to see him anyway? What if my reason wasn't good enough? I was about to turn back but I had left it too late. My annoying little brother had spotted me and was running at top speed in my direction. Uh oh.  
"LEAH! YOU'RE HERE!" hollered Seth. Duh. Where did he think I was? Space? He had to hug me before I realized how much I had missed him. I hugged him back be fore we were whisked inside and practically force fed piles of homemade food. His smell washed around me, lingering on the food and trailing upstairs. He was here. I had just got used to the other smells in the room when i plucked up the courage to ask where the visitors were. Jasper told me that Nahuel had just woken up and was getting dressed. I knew that Jasper could sense my anxiety, he said nothing but a huge smile burst across his face. I blushed furiously but quickly retained myself. I could hear footsteps. A thumping heart.

 **NPOV**

It took me ages to get changed. Everything was happening in slow motion, I heard Jacob saying someone was coming over today but i didn't pay attention, i had no care for anything but the smell. Then, before i had even left my room, it hit me full on like a wall. The smell. Everything sped up to real time. That smell, stronger and better than ever, wafting through the floorboards into my person (I really wished I had listened to Jacob for a name) coming over was the person. It smelt slightly feminine now that I could examine it and was directly below me. In a greater hurry, i put on my favorite clothes, my jeans, a nice t-shirt and my leather jacket. I liked my leather jacket, I had bought it myself and it had worn to perfectly mold around my body. I breathed in a deep breath and slowly made my way downstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

**JPOV**

"hey, Edward." Edward turned to face me and studied my expression carefully. I could feel his emotions turn to a questioning feeling so I continued.  
"I know everything." I continued smugly, not wanting to give anything away yet. Then, I slowly thought everything through in my mind, pointing out different emotions and feelings. Edward stifled a chuckled. Everybody turned to look at us, our once silent conversation had been replaced with smug looks and excited smiles. Our mates looked at us questioningly and almost simultaneously, we replied with "you will find out soon enough." Alice hated surprises but this one couldn't be helped.

 **LPOV**

The smell of leather, worn denim, golden syrup and fresh bread wafted drown the banister. I looked up slowly.

Everything inside me came undone as I stared at the glowing half human. All the lines that held me to my life were sliced apart in swift cuts, like clipping the strings on a bunch of balloons. Everything that made me who I was disconnected from me and floated up into space. I was not left drifting. A new string held me to where I was. Not one string but a million. Not strings but steal cables. A million steel cables all tying me to one thing- to the very center of the universe. The gravity of the Earth no longer tied me to the place where I stood. It was the soft, tanned half-human walking down the stairs in front of me. Nahuel.

I could tell Edward was reading my mind, he saw it immediately and gasped with Jasper- his emotion sensor must have been off the scale at least, that's how I felt.  
We walked slowly towards each other, Nahuel met me in the middle.  
"I've been looking for you." he murmured.  
"I have too." I whispered. I could hear his heart, the pulse matching mine. He leaned towards me and kissed me with a passion that made my surroundings disappear. The Volturi could have walked in and I wouldn't have noticed. We broke off to catch our breaths, blushing furiously. The whole room was silent, Even the obnoxious Emmett was gobsmacked. Well Sam can go and keep his precious little girlfriend. I wanted Nahuel forever. I heard a burst of laughter- Edward. That mind reading bloodsucker.

 **NPOV**

I love her. I love her with all my heart, soul, my everything. Does she love me too? How can she make my heart beat so fast it could take off but slow to a stop at the same time? I'm glad Edward laughed, it took the attention off us.  
"What's so funny?" asked Jacob, awkwardly shifting to face Edward.  
"Leah's quite the comedian." he answered then glanced at Alice who had stopped in her tracks.  
"Awwwww... they look so cute together!" she crooned. "You two are going to make the best couple!" That stopped my thoughts in my tracks. I looked into Leah's eyes. I already knew what I wanted, may as well ask.  
"Hey, will you go out with me? I'm Nahuel by the way." she looked up at me, eyes sparkling.  
"Yes. my name's Leah, Leah Clearwater." whoa. Did she just say yes?  
"Correct." replied Edward to my thoughts. oh. She did love me. A beauty like her loves a beast like me.

 **LPOV**

How did this happen? What seems like days passed in those minutes. I loved him so much and I think he loved me too. I love you Nahuel. I AM FOREVER YOURS. I burrowed my face in his arms waffles, honey, biscuits. Soft and warm.  
"As far as I know, I am the only person who can mind read, why don't you two try actually talking to each other? We are going to hunt today, feel free to join us, Jacob and Seth, you too." Edward seemed to be the only person in the room aside from us who had recovered from the sudden relationship (though it felt as though i had known him for all my life) bat they snapped back to life as Edward spoke. We watched them glide from the room then sat down. I thought carefully.  
"First, we are going to talk, Get to know each other because I want to get to know you. We can work out what happens next while we hunt." He grinned at me  
"Sounds great." There was the voice of liquid honey again. A beauty like him loves a beast like me.

 _Okay! so the lovebirds have met and before you get all 'spirit wolves only imprint on those who give them the best shot of passing their genes' let me explain; firstly, that was only a theory not confirmed. Also, Jacob imprinted on Renesmee and she is a half vampire. Please review, i'd love to know you thoughts and ideas on where the story is going :)_

 _next update at 10 reviews?_


	5. Chapter 5

**NPOV**

I watched her neatly take down a big deer, her soft padded paws treading silently through the undergrowth. The Cullens had given us a large berth of space so that we were free to talk openly to each other if we wished to. Jacob had gone to La Push to announce Leah's arrival and imprinting. It filled me with joy to know that the person that I loved so much loved me back equally. I pondered how that disgusting scum Sam would take that Leah was finally happy, no thanks to him. Whatever emotion, I knew that if he tried to win her back, I would fight. To the death.

Leah and I had decided to stay in the woods near where everybody lived. It was close to the Cullens and not too far from La Push either. It was very secluded as neither of us really liked unwelcome visitors. I sent a note to my father to say that I wouldn't see him again, I knew I wouldn't miss him or my sisters, they hated me and loved to kill for no reason. I doubted that Huilen would stay for long but she insisted on staying with the Cullens for a couple of months. My aunt loved the jungle, I could tell she already missed it. On the contrary, I did not miss the jungle at all, it was jumpy and sad from deforestation whilst this woods was calm but curious it felt as though it was listening and responding to human, wolf and vampire activity. It felt homely.

 **LPOV**

I barked happily once I had finished my deer. Nahuel flinched as his eyes refocused back into reality, he had been standing completely still for at least ten minutes.. His eyes were still black with thirst, he hadn't taken anything down yet. Slowly, he slunk off to hunt alone where he could quench is thirst. I guessed he had been daydreaming.  
"I wonder what about..." Jacob thought slyly. I sighed, sometimes Jacob was even worst than Emmett. And that's saying something. My mind cast back to when Bella had just become a vampire and had some big-brother-being-a-jerk problems similar to mine. It gave me a good idea. A race. I was going to make Jacob pay.  
"Not a bad idea, Leah" Jacob snickered, Thinking his pitying rhyme was genius. There was no way I was loosing now.  
"Looser does the other person's patrols for a week and cannot comment on the winners _personal lives_ to embarrass me- I mean the person who wins." I replied icily.  
"you're going to need that time off for your ' _personal life'_ wont you, Leah? well if I win, you love life will be a hot topic..."  
It was at times like these were I sympathized with Bella about the love jokes, however, I would have to thank her for the idea of competition, I was definitely going to win.

 _Just a little chapter here... don't worry, will update soon. If there are a few things that don't make sense in the story so far, hang tight! All will be revealed.  
_ _Thanks for the amazing reviews! favorite and comment to quicken the update date!_


	6. Chapter 5 extended

**LPOV**

We returned from the woods once we had finished hunting. I had heard nothing from Jacob since he reached the boundary into their territory, although it worried me, I knew that I would find out what happened the next time both of us phased. Esme had practically begged it's to let her build a house for Nahuel and I. Apparently, the foundation was already being dug. Deep down I wasn't really surprised as vampires didn't need to take breaks between building asked they were faster than most machines. Neither Nahuel or myself could even come within 200m of the building site because everyone wanted it to be a surprise. According to Alice, it would be ready by May, only five weeks from now. I sighed happily, picturing Nahuel and I snuggling up on the sofa watching tv together.

 _May 18th_

I sat happily on the sofa, still admiring the beauty of our house as Nahuel cooked for us. It was safe to say that I had not inherited my mother's cooking skills but Nahuel was amazing at all types of meals. Nahuel turned to face me as he flipped what smelt like eggs whilst he ranted about the things he was missing out on because he was a vampire hybrid rather than a usual vampire.

"One of the things that annoys me the most is that I have to sleep." I grumbled, expertly flipping the eggs onto the plate. He noticed the change in my heartbeat and looked at me questioningly.

"we don't have to sleep tonight..." I half whispered. His heartbeat increased to match mine. The eggs were soon forgotten.


	7. Chapter 6

_why hello my beautiful readers! So I haven't had access to a computer in about 4 months and typing long updates on a phone? please. Impossible. I feel really bad about the short little updates and don't want this story abandoned by the readers because I don't update regularly. You guys are well due a big juicy chapter so yeah, here it is. This story is_ _ **T RATED**_ _for a reason, no weird graphic stuff and only_ _ **cuss words when non-optional**_ _(you know, in dangerous situations that could end badly, cliffhangers e.t.c...) Hopefully, I will be updating every 10-15 days (depending on the length of the update.) Hope you like! :D_

 ** _LPOV_**

 _I_ pulled away from my beautiful partner using all the strength I had. It was early evening, the nocturnal smells of dusk wafted around me as I stepped out of the house. I removed my top and jeans, fastening them with a chord to my leg as I melted into the undergrowth to phase. I needed to run, to hunt. My wolf instincts took over as I prepared to face something that might as well kill me inside. Sam. I lounged thoughtfully in the corner of my mind, thinking about Nahuel as my wolf ran and raced through the the forest and slowly, taking a deep breath, I tentatively reopened the vault in my mind that contained Sam. I wanted the feeling to be gone forever, I wanted to move on, to let the poison out. Images flew to my mind as the hurt and anger leaked through my mind like a black stream. I wished that the pain would go away, that Sam would end the agony between us properly. I couldn't do it alone. Be strong, I thought, reminding myself that Sam didn't want my to hurt like this. Sam never wanted this to happen. He didn't mean for this to happen.  
"But it did happen." whispered Sam. My mind flew into panic, banishing the thoughts back to the vault and locking them in fear of what was to come. I didn't know how Sam was here but he was. And he had seen everything. How was he here?  
"I don't want to hurt you Leah. I used one of my alpha requests to be here," he spoke, nervous about my reaction to his presence. My mind flew into confusion, Jacob never told me anything about this. "When an alpha is created, he must undertake large responsibilities. Once the alpha has proven himself worthy and pure, pack members present the alpha with the alpha requests in a sign of gratitude to his service to the pack. Essentially, they are three wishes that can be called on by the alpha, with the consent of the pack. However, there are restrictions and requirements that have to met." pausing in uncertainty, he continued. "The wishes can be any of these three things, To hold a telepathic communication with a spirit animal that is not in your pack, to transform somebody into a spirit animal or to change your spirit animal. The limitations to these wishes are in place to prevent them being used in an evil way; they must be purely for good, they must be for a reason, they must have the whole pack's consent and the consent of the other person." he sighed, already predicting my question. "You want us to be done, Leah, you want the pain to finish and for that to happen, I have to apologize. You did nothing wrong, you can't fix my mistakes. I'm here because I want to say sorry." The weight fell off my shoulders and dissolved into nothingness. The wound in my heart knitted back together because yes. Sam was right, he was a jerk and it was his fault and now, he had made it better.  
"I accept your apology." I whispered. Sam's voice slowly melted away. And he took the pain with him.

I felt so excited and happy, my cage that held me was open and I was alive. Phasing back, I ran home, not even bothering to put back on my clothes and jumped into bed with my beautiful soulmate but he wasn't asleep. The room was covered in rose petals and his eyes were shining brightly.  
"hello, leah" his words slipped out of his mouth just as smooth as the first time i heard him speak. Then reality caught up with me. He was kneeling.  
"I can never be complete without you, there is no you, no me, only us. Will you complete my eternity and marry me?" At the time, all that I could see, my everything was Nahuel. The room was gone and everything disappeared as I looked into his eyes straight to his soul. And I loved what I saw. "Yes. I love you Nahuel." The words catching in my mouth and bubbling out like lemonade.

 **NPOV**

My world is complete, my everything is yours. There was two things I noticed in that perfect beginning of forever, firstly, Leah was my everything and there were vines climbing up the walls around us. then my eyes snapped back to Leah and everything was okay and the vines were gone. days passed, I had been planning this since our first date and with the help of the Cullens, especially Alice and Esme, we were married before the month was up. Deep down I knew the marriage did not bind us more than we already were.

 _So I was looking over the storyboard and writing the next chapter and was like woah. The next chapter is going to be massive. So I knew it wouldn't be finished by 9PM. Not wanting to split the chapter and leave you on a cliffhanger, I figured the next chapter will be posted later on. Okay, i'll admit this marriage was bound to happen but yeah maybe you didn't think this soon... well think again! this story is not entirely based on the 'how i met your mother' idea no no no no, this is about what happens next and what are they willing to do for love._

 _Review! :)_


	8. Chapter 7

**LPOV**

A few weeks passed when I woke up one morning feeling blissfully happy, our wedding had been so beautiful and we had just came back from our beautiful honeymoon. I got out of bed to make breakfast for my sleeping husband but my mood suddenly hanged as a horrific wave of nausea hit me like a brick wall. I only just made it to the sink before I was violently sick. Gross. I supposed it must have been the elk I had eaten last night, it was weak and ill. We were out of Paracetamol and I knew I would need a high dosage to prevent my body from burning it off. I knew Carlisle would have some spare so quickly changing into some comfortable clothes, I prepared to set out to the Cullens. Deciding not to wake my husband, I left Nahuel a note explaining my absence before setting out to meet the vampires. I ran to the Cullens, trying to fit in plenty of practice before my race with Jacob. I felt sluggish still but running always improved my mood.

I knew that I had reached their house as the sickeningly sweet vampire scent suddenly increased in concentration, had I been in wolf form, I would have winced. It was as bad as ever. I thought contentedly back to my last time I was at the Cullens house; wedding day. The place was scrubbed clean of vampire scent as the whole other pack's scents filled the house. Seth handed me over to Nahuel and as happy as I was to be married to the man of my dreams, I still wished my dad could have handed me to Nahuel. letting Alice plan the wedding was a good decision, it was simple and beautiful, describing us perfectly. It was really funny to see her so stressed out, though, usually her future-seeing gift helped her plan things but because I was a shifter, Alice couldn't see what was happening. I sighed contentedly. Then my mind snapped back into reality as I headed up the steps to the door.  
"Hey, Carlisle, could I ask a favor?" I asked in a normal voice. Almost immediately,he appeared before me with Renesmee in his arms. She looked almost seven now though I knew she was only a little over 14 months old.  
"What's the matter Leah?" he asked, instantly concerned. Once I'd explained, he smiled, understanding the situation. I saw something else in his facial expression too, curiosity?  
"I haven't fully examined you ever before, Leah. Do you mind if I do that too? It wont take long just it would be fascinating to study you as you are the only female wolf." he looked so excited that I couldn't say no. I didn't know what he found so 'fascinating' about me really, I was just a freak but Carlisle really wanted to- I supposed it was a doctor thing. Rolling my eyes, I stepped inside.  
"Okay, sure. Nahuel is asleep though so three hours tops, yeah?" He nodded at the stairs to me, handed Renesmee to Edward and eyes twinkling.

Most of the tests were fine and pain-free. I disliked the 'healing' test when Carlisle pricked me with a pin in different places to see how long it took for me to heal. Edward came in soon later saying that the rest of the family was going hunting and told Carlisle where to meet them. As soon as everyone had gone, he turned to me. Uh oh. The embarrassing tests. I huffed, regretting ever consenting to this. Sneaky Edward was clever to leave when he did. Looking back at it, he probably specifically leaved to avoid this. Once the cringe worthy questions passed, Carlisle turned to face me.  
"I'm going to look at your fertility system" he said. He hadn't been embarrassed in the last hour but maybe it was another doctor thing. I said sure even though it wasn't a question' but he noticed the bitterness in my voice as he looked at me questioningly. "What's the matter, Leah?" I looked up at him from the chair I was sat on.  
"I don't have one. I am 23 and menopausal." my words caught in my throat as the pain of never having children that I had buried so deep rose to the front of my mind slicing its way through my happiness like a knife. The embarrassing questions restarted and Carlisle wrote down lots of notes as he rushed around the house crazily at vampire speed. Finally he returned to my side and sat down.  
"I doubt that you are infertile, but i think that because your cells are constantly being replaced due to being a wolf, you don't need a cycle." he was so busy making notes, I very much hoped that he didn't notice the huge grin I had on my face.

 **NPOV**

I woke up and stretched out an arm to where my wife should have been. I almost jump out of bed when I realized that she wasn't there. As fear washed over me I noticed small vines tapering over the duvet towards me. It was then that my eyes fell upon a folded note in the Leah shaped dent on the bed where she should have been. It had my name scrawled across it in her handwriting. She didn't feel well. I sighed and got back into bed, desiding to sleep in a little now; unlike me, my wife was a morning person.

 **LPOV**

Carlisle was such a good doctor! I would never have thought of that. He was murmuring something right now bet I was too busy daydreaming to pay attention. I slowly snapped back into reality. Carlisle was looking at me as though he was waiting for my reaction to what he said.  
"Sorry doc, what were you saying?" I asked nervously, the expression on his face suggested this was serious.  
"I am almost certain you are pregnant." My heart genuinely missed a beat. I was so in shock, I didn't even notice I was crying until something warm and wet splashed onto my hand.  
"Don't worry, we'll get them out before they can hurt you." Carlisle reassured me. Wait, them. I had twins? happiness rippled through me like a wave. Then it dawned on me.  
"YOU WILL NOT LAY A SINGLE STONE FINGER ON MY CHILDREN." A voice hissed out. It was so scary and filled with threat that I almost turned to see who it was before I realized that it had been me. "I will fight you with my life Carlisle." He saw the murder in my eyes and the threat in my voice, sensibly backing away immediately. Good. Why would anyone throw away the joy that is their own child? Not even giving that completely pure soul a chance to live? Sensing my nonverbal question, Carlisle spoke up.  
"I don't know why a human would throw away a life as though it was rubbish but your children are not human, Leah. They are half of you and half of Nahuel. Nahuel is part vampire and although they are not harming you yet once they are ready to be born the venom they would produce would kill you. _There is no way that I can see you surviving this."_ Oh. I forgot about that.

 _Helloooooo my readers :) yes, I know, a little late but now you can see the GIANT TWIST that evil me has put in. **Please review.** So will Leah be like Bella? Maybe. maybe I will let out something super quick on what happens next if i get enough reviews... Maybe I will put in a little NPOV to hold the suspence for even longer... All depends on the reviews guys ;) **At least five reviews? Pleaseee.**_

 _ **love you guys :)**_


	9. Chapter 8

_yes, I know, I am so sorry! (please don't kill me) i have been suffering from a weird form of writers block... The only way I could describe it is you know when you want to say something but when you open your mouth, the words don't come out. As if you couldn't think of what to say except you_ _do_ _know exactly what you want to say, you just can't. That probably made no sense, but feel free to PM or review me with story ideas and tips. :)_

 **NPOV**

What sick twisted trick is the world playing on me? Leah was pregnant, my heart fluttered in delight of the idea of raising children with the love of my wife. then came a second thought, Leah was pregnant with two monsters that that would kill her during birth. I am a monster, a beast my children had clearly inherited that from me. Pain lapped through my body at the idea of my beautiful wife that I never even deserved getting hurt. In my utter despair, I ran to Seth's house, he was one of my best friends and even in the awful situation I was in, I knew he could make me feel better. I could hear him watching YouTube videos in his room so with one swift movement, I jumped into his room through an open window.  
"Hey bro, what's up?" Seth asked, not even looking up from the video he was watching. When he didn't answer, he paused the video and looked up.  
"What's happened?" he stated, he looked like he had suddenly lived much longer than the 17 years that he really had. That's when I broke down.

I barely remembered falling to the ground until Seth picked me up and tossed me onto his bed. "Dude, speak to me, what happened? Is Leah okay? your scaring me." he listened intently as I told him everything that had happened between the broken sobs that pulsed through me. Once I had finished, he pat me on the back and sat down next to me. As weird as it sounded, his smell comforted me, it was similar to Leah's and it slowly calmed me down until the sobbing had stopped for the most part.  
"I just don't know what to do, I love Leah so much and I know how much she wants children, she would never kill them, I know she would put her life last, she would sacrifice herself for them but those children could, scratch that _will_ kill her if nothing is done and I could never live with that Seth, I could never live with _myself_. This is all my fault, if only I was like every other half vampire and wasn't venomous." I hissed the last part out with so much self loathing that I thought that was the reason that Seth suddenly sat up.  
"Did you just say _venom_?" he asked. His eyes growing wide like saucers. "I think I know what to do." He whispered. We both stood up in shock.  
"Tell me how to save my wife and your sister Seth" I yelled, yearning or the chance to fix everything. Seth hurriedly went back to his computer where he was watching videos before I came in and pressed the back button several times. The old dusted computer slowly loaded a video, Seth hit 'play' with such a force, the mouse was smashed to smithereens. I looked at the video title- 'venom man' lets deadliest snake bite him. My eyes flickered back to the video just as this stupid fool signed his death and held his arm out and pressed the head of a Black Mamba to it. I waited for him to collapse or fall but nothing happened. I stare in awe as another bite is given to him and nothing happens. several minutes later, the man, who was still standing and somehow alive looked directly at the camera as though he was talking only to me.  
"The secret is, I inject small amounts of venom into me repeatedly so my body starts to withstand it. It builds up an immunity to the venom allowing to survive such a snake bite." I stood there, rooted to the spot. Could it work? Could I save my wife? I needed to see Carlisle.  
"You are a fucking genius Seth. I think you just saved your sister's life." I whispered. Then I jumped out the window and ran.

 _Oh no! this update seems to be very small. Huh, maybe a couple of reviews/follows/favorites/PMs might mean I will update again tomorrow... yes, the video does exist if you want to watch it..._

 _Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate it xx_

 _Love you guys xx_


End file.
